Alentia
To the great north lies the mysterious, war-torn land of Alentia. Torn apart for millennia by war after war, this shattered territory is survived by three determined factions of Osira. The Svarth Kingdom, the Adonya Federation, and the Kalernine Kingdom all battle for survival and against each other. On all sides the Osira are assaulted by undead, giants, legendary dragons, and unknown forces vying for control over a veiled relic in the primordial Dragonheart Temple. Svarth Kingdom The Svarth Kingdom is in the south-western corner of Alentia. Behind them lies the Unthor Mountains and before them lies the deadly Hellfire Valley. They wisely use these formidable defenses to keep their kingdom safe from intruders. The Svarth Kingdom’s current leader is Yarmon Svarth. He was once a traveling bard but found himself an instrument of fantastic destiny. He saved the people of the Svarth Kingdom from a tyrant king who was using his subjects as tribute to the dragons of Purgatory Valley. Yarmon Svarth has since been focused on the prosperity of his people and the Svarth Kingdom is indeed a powerful country in the making. Adonya Federation The Adonya Federation is nestled between the Luna Forest and Mermaid Lake in the north east of Alentia. Consisting of several different city-states, in recent years they have come to see each other as a collective instead of bickering over resources and dominance. They've been under constant attack by the Draconic Giants – a race of highly developed giants believed to have a close relationship with Legendary Dragons. It is because of their constant assaults that the people of the Adonya Federation were forced to band together. Zagroth Oztrike is the current president of the Adonya Federation. During one of the major assaults against their people, he used a relic from the Great Dragon Wars to slay the leader of the Draconic Giants. For this, Zagroth Oztrike earned the utmost respect of his people. Kalernine Kingdom Located in the center of the Bloodstone Mountains, the Kalernine Kingdom has a much more formidable defense system than the other outlying factions. Ruled by Fenton Barrone, the "Eagle King," the Kalernine people are sturdy and hard working. The Eagle King also has control over the Lumbering Thornspike Dragon Army, a powerful offshoot of the docile Stalwart Dragons. One in particular, Steel Spire, is Fenton Barrone's personal, trusted steed. The Eagle King also had help from the infamous Shax Sharilo, who helped his kingdom develop many steam-powered machines. However, unlike the deceitful ruler of the Lukara Kingdom, Fenton did not break his promises. His relationship with Sharilo was one of friendship. Dragonheart Temple At the center of Alentia is the antediluvian Dragonheart Temple. No one knows who built it or how long it’s been around. The architecture of the temple is astounding and despite its obvious age, does not appear dilapidated or timeworn. It is surrounded on all sides by magnificent statues of the revered Morgath, the most ancient of dragons. However, most puzzling of all is a life-like statue at the top, far in the clouds – a statue of the evil Kronos. Hidden deep within the inner reaches of the temple is rumored to be the heart of a long-forgotten legendary dragon – the heart of Auratia. Many speculations have emerged as to what kind of power the heart could potentially hold. The people of Auratia grow restless with news of this discovery. However, none have been able to get their hands on it. The temple itself is surrounded by molten lava on all sides. On the inner steps, Dragons and monsters fight in seemingly unending battle. Legendary Dragons also prowl the area as if keeping guard. An unknown, ancient magic keeps the stone doors sealed shut. Secretive organizations and many powerful kingdoms have their eye on the heart. Will you protect it or will you claim the power for yourself? Dungeons *Barlam's Lair *Draconic Giant Outpost *Bloodstone Stronghold *Dragonheart Temple Quests *Alentia Main Quests *Alentia Normal Quests *Alentia Daily Quests *Alentia Hidden Quests Dragons (Press Expand to View List) Ancient and Rare *Dark Flame *Recursive Nightmare *Hazul the Swirling Flame *Fyonorr *Liquid Silver *Crystal Tooth Dragon *Mechanic Dragon *Firebrand Common *Webbed Moonshadow Dragon *Spined Whispertongue Dragon *Volcanic Talonrake Dragon (Alentia) *Nebbish Burrowing Dragon *Lumbering Thornspike Dragon *Slinking Wasteland Dragon *Predatory Ashwind Dragon *Skulking Cobaltfang Dragon *Charcoal Dustrunner Dragon *Russet Boneplate Dragon Eggs (Press Expand to View List) Green Eggs *'Barrenness '-''' Green (100%) - Predatory Ashwind Dragon / Lumbering Thornspike Dragon / Russet Boneplate Dragon / Charcoal Dustrunner Dragon / Spined Whispertongue Dragon / Nebbish Burrowing Dragon / Webbed Moonshadow Dragon / Slinking Wasteland Dragon. Blue Eggs *'''Wasteland - Blue (30%) - Golden Shadow / Hookwing / Crooked Tooth ||| Green (70%) - Staunch Suncrest Dragon / Seething Impcrown Dragon / Focused Skybronze Dragon / Primal Wavecrusher Dragon / Aqua Mudscale Dragon Purple Eggs * Dry Heat '- Purple (20%) - Recursive Nightmare / Silverthorn ||| Blue (45%) - Crow Bone / Blood Fin ||| Green (35%) - Volcanic Talonrake Dragon / Brawny Sandshell Dragon Orange Eggs *'Drought '- Purple (100%) - Hazul the Swirling Flame / Dark Flame Dungeon Eggs *'Electricity Storage - Purple (100%) - Fyonorr / Hazul the Swirling Flame **A Unhatched Dragon Egg discovered while exploring Barlam's Lair, Draconic Giant Outpost and Bloodstone Stronghold *'Dragon Temple '- Purple (75%) - Balge / Liquid Silver ||| Blue (25%) - Hazul the Swirling Flame / Dark Flame **A Unhatched Dragon Egg discovered while exploring Dragonheart Temple. Category:Auratia Category:Map Category:Zones Category:Alentia